


Morning After

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Midlander Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Morning After, No Angst, POV Third Person, Patch 2.0: A Realm Reborn Spoilers, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: She knew very well why the Scions did not allow Thancred to be alone, and that was one of the reasons. Against her good judgement, she allowed him to sink to old habits the moment he was healed, because she thought prohibiting him would be worst, and ended up, well...She ended up on his bed.
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029102
Kudos: 12





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Ceara is one of my four main WoLs so yeah!

She had no idea who it happened, who it had come to this.

She remembered last night like a blur, mostly how she felt rather than what exactly had happened. She remembered the medics allowing Thancred to finally leave the infirmary, assuring that he would be alright and that all the damage Lahabrea had caused inside his body were healed, except for maybe the mentally scarring fact that he had his body controlled and fought his friends against his will. She remembered volunteering to take care of him, both having grown into a healthy friendship by the time he was taken prisoner, and allowing him – mistakenly – to a drink or two at a bar nearby, with her supervision.

But Ceara was not knowing for holding her booze, which ended up being a problem.

She knew very well why the Scions did not allow Thancred to be alone, and that was one of the reasons. Against her good judgement, she allowed him to sink to old habits the moment he was healed, because she thought prohibiting him would be worst, and ended up, well...

She ended up on his bed.

Ceara woke up with a massive headache, groaning and rubbing her eyes so that she could see something. She felt blind, and she felt horrible. Her head pounded, her heart was racing and she felt her stomach turning in a way that she was sure she was about to throw up all the breakfast she hadn't eaten yet. She groaned, looking around, trying to find anything that could tell her where she was, before she heard a groan at her side and her senses spiked up.

Oh no.

Ceara turned her head to see who was next to her, cursing herself inside as she saw the blond hair, soft, sleepy features of no one else but Thancred Waters laying next to her, asleep.

It was only then that she noticed she was as naked as the day she was born, and pulled the sheets to cover her upper parts, trying to think of a way of getting out of there. She looked around for her clothes, finding them a few feet away from the bed, and wondered if she could get up and dressed without waking him up. She tried moving her legs, so they would be dangling from the bed, but the moment she made the first move, he groaned and pushed himself up next to her.

"What's... going on...?" he mumbled, rubbing his face, and Ceara sighed to herself, knowing there was no way to get out of this situation. She returned to her previous spot, sheets held firmly against her body, and looked at him. "Ceara...?"

"Yes Thancred" she said, tilting her head, and he looked down at her, then at himself, and when he looked at her again his eyes were wide. He opened his mouth to ask, but she nodded. "Yes Thancred."

"By the gods..." he groaned, rubbing his eyes and then sitting up, rubbing his face with his whole hands, seeming frustrated. She stared at him, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Ceara... I truly am. This is... this is..."

"Do not worry, Thancred. Clearly this wasn’t a decision of one" she said, blushing just a little before reaching out and touching his shoulder. He looked at her, almost like a wounded animal, and she felt awful. "Hey it's alright. I'm not mad."

"You should be. I took advantage of your good will... I'm such a mess of a man" he sighed, looking away, as if he couldn't look her in the eye. "I should have never asked you to come with me for a drink... I'm weak and still recovering... what will the others think..."

"Thancred, we all have our weaknesses and honestly, it was my fault. I shouldn't have allowed you to go, I could have stopped you" she said, to which he shook his head and stared at her, right in the eyes.

"No. I should have been a grown up, I should have understood the situation... I'm sorry, Ceara. This shouldn't have happened like this..."

Ceara stared at him, ready to assure him that he was not to blame, before a little flame lit up in her brain and she couldn't help smirking.

"So... you mean it should have happened in another way?" she asked, hopeful. Truth was, she had been admiring Thancred from afar for quite some time now, ever since they met, and due to their connections and his work, she never thought he had given her a chance. Despite the bad circumstances, it wasn’t as if she hadn't wished this would happen, but of course, in some other way, as Thancred had pointed out.

But now... now she had proof of his feelings too.

"I... oh by the twelve" he groaned, his cheeks burning a bright pink, clearly not having the mental ability at the moment to get himself out of his own dug hole. "I guess... there is no point in lying, is there?"

"No, not anymore" she said, smiling bright, and when he looked at her, he seemed confused.

"You..."

"I agree this could have been better planned but... I mean, if it was the gods' wishes" she said, grinning now, her headache still making her head pound, but her heart was too happy to care. Thancred stared at her, for another moment, before he chuckled and shook his head.

"What a messed up way to confess" he whispered, to himself rather than to her, before he met her eyes again and reached out, holding her hand. "May we start again?"

"By all means" Ceara nodded, her excitement flowing out of her glistening eyes and wide smile, something that made him do the same, chuckling and leaning closer to her.

"Well, we skipped a few steps but... I quite fancy you, Ceara. If you'd like to do this more often..."

"Yes" she responded, quick and happy, leaning in and holding his cheek, pressing their lips together in a rushed kiss. He responded after a soft gasp, pulling her closer by her waist until she was sitting on his lap, the sheets getting tangled between them. They kissed until they were breathless, their overly worked bodies already reacting to their proximity, seemingly used with each other.

"Ceara..." he moaned softly against her lips, and she sighed deeply, nibbling his chin and nodding at his silent question.

"I mean... no one is expecting us, and we did it yesterday... why not?" she asked, giggling as he smirked and pushed her down, getting on top of her and pulling the sheets away.

Breakfast could certainly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
